


Zanim dogoni nas rzeczywistość

by posokowiec



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Canon - TV, Character Death, Episode: s01ep06 Pykon, Friendship, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Other, Płaczący Wil, Spoilers, Vignette, Wil w żałobie, cierpiałem wraz z Wilem, ich platoniczna relacja jest czymś pięknym, movieverse, znowu feelsuję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil wreszcie spotkał pokrewną sobie duszę. I równie szybko ją stracił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zanim dogoni nas rzeczywistość

Umarłaś.  
To trwało sekundy.  
Już cię nie ma. Odeszłaś.  
Nie zdążyłaś zobaczyć morza, najpiękniejszego, gdy oświetla je zachodzące Słońce. Pogrążonego w czerwieni; świat wygląda wtedy, jakby płonął.  
Nie zdążyłaś zobaczyć morza, najbardziej tajemniczego nocą, gdy jego tafla odbija w sobie tarczę Księżyca. Otulonego światłem gwiazd; świat wygląda wtedy, jakby tonął w cennych kruszcach.  
Nie zdążyłaś poczuć chłodnej bryzy na twarzy, najdelikatniejszej, gdy nastaje świt. Owiewa ciało, pomaga odgarnąć resztki snu spod powiek; świat wygląda wtedy, jakby nie istniało na nim zło.  
To jednak nie tak, to tylko złudzenie.  
Ono jest. Doświadczyłaś go, żyłaś pośród niego. Otaczało cię ramionami do snu, budziło rankiem. Wpajało kłamstwa, zabierało nadzieję, chęci życia z dala od siebie. Myślałaś przez to, że jesteś zależna. Nieprawda.  
Pragnąłem cię uratować. Miałem nadzieję, byłem pewien, że mi się uda.  
Obiecałem ci przecież, że zobaczysz morze. I nie będzie to jeden raz.  
Nie zobaczyłaś go wcale.  
Zło cię zabiło, odebrało szansę.  
Ty nim nie przesiąknęłaś. Pomogłaś mi, pomogłaś wielokrotnie.  
Nie zdążyłem się odwdzięczyć. Chociaż nie, wykorzystałem pewną okazję. To i tak zbyt mało. Nie tyle, ile powinienem ci dać.  
Poczułaś na skórze chropowatość muszli, odkryłaś jej kształt, usłyszałaś szum. Dotknęłaś namiastki morza.  
To i tak zbyt mało.  
Byłaś dobra, tak dobra, że moje serce pękło.  
Załkałem, jak wtedy, gdy straciłem matkę. Ty też swoją straciłaś.  
Byliśmy identyczni; odmienni, niezrozumiani. Dostrzegłem w tobie siebie sprzed lat.  
Mieliśmy te same uszy.  
Umarłaś. Odeszłaś zbyt szybko.  
Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Nie chcę zaakceptować.  
Oddałaś za mnie życie.  
Zło cię zabiło. Zabił cię własny ojciec.  
Nie zdążyłem go powstrzymać.  
Nie ujrzałaś morza.  
Zachowałaś w dłoniach muszlę. Do samego końca.  
Z nią cię pochowam.  
Pokochałaś świat, który ciebie nie kochał.  
Pokochałem cię za niego.


End file.
